The invention relates to a circuit for controlling an acceleration, braking, and steering system of a vehicle having at least two separate motors for actuating the acceleration and braking system, at least two separate motors for actuating the steering system and at least one electronic control unit for controlling the at least two separate motors for actuating the acceleration and braking system and the at least two separate motors for actuating the steering system.
A circuit that relates to the invention is described in DE 10 2006 062 300 B4 and comprises two control units, namely one for the braking and acceleration system and one for the steering system. Each of the control units has two identical, redundant CPUs. Only one of the CPUs is active during operation. If a malfunction of the currently active CPU is ascertained by a security processor, a switchover to the other CPU is implemented, which other CPU then handles the control from that point forward.
Such known control has a high security level due to the presence of redundant CPUs and redundant security processors in the control units. Redundancy is present not only in the motors, but also in the control of the braking and acceleration system and the steering system of the vehicle.